


Quickie

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Quickie, Top!Liam, again this is old sorry, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall pull a quickie in one of the bathrooms of an arena on their 2012 US Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

"You think we have time?” Niall whispers, even though there’s absolutely no one around, the rest of the boys are in the tour bus getting ready for the last show on their 2012 US Tour. Liam moves forward, pulling off his shirt, never breaking eye contact with his secret lover. The two boys decided to pull a quickie in one of the many bathrooms in the large arena.

 

“We’ll be fast,” Liam assures, leaning his head down to kiss Niall gently. “You won’t last long.” He whispers, and Niall lets go of all of his worries for a moment, melting into Liam’s kiss. Niall traces his fingers down Liam’s defined body, making the older boy shiver under Niall’s light touch.

 

“What if someone comes in?” Niall continues, kissing Liam’s jaw. Liam’s beginning to lose the bit of self-control, and when Niall moves down to his jugular, then collar bone, Liam loses it all, pulling Niall’s body up against his own. After more kissing, the boys find themselves thrusting up into each other’s groins, searching for the friction they need. Upon finding none, Liam pulls back first with a frustrated groan. He looks down into Niall’s blue eyes, as if begging for his trust, and Niall smiles before wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck, and Liam takes the initiative to unbutton and pull down Niall’s trousers and boxers before hiking the boy up his waist, resting him on his hipbones. Niall tightens his grip around Liam’s neck before wrapping his arms tighter around the other boy’s neck. Liam uses one hand to unbutton his own pants, shoving down both articles of clothing with as much force he could muster in such a tight position.

 

“Do you trust me?” Even though Liam was sure of it, he had to clarify. Niall pulled back from Liam’s neck, looking into those deep brown eyes. Brown met blue, and the look that Niall gave Liam was pure love. After a short nod, Liam shook his head. “No, I need you to say it. Do you trust me?”

 

“I trust you.” Liam smiled at the other boy before re-connecting their lips, reaching down into his pocket for a condom. Liam let go of Niall’s thighs, and Niall kept a fast hold while Liam rolled on the condom. The pair had never gone this far before, and to say that Niall was nervous was an understatement. “D-Do you have lube?” Liam glanced up at Niall before blushing and reaching back down into his pocket for a small packet of lube that he’d stolen from Harry. Liam tore open the packet and coated his fingers and cock with the slick substance before lining his middle finger up at Niall’s entrance. “Oh, don’t, I have toys.” Niall spoke soft, his face covered in a red blush that looked so adorable on him as he grew more and more embarrassed by the second.

 

“T-Toys?” Liam repeated, and Niall gave a quick nod.

 

“I’ve been fantasizing about this moment for a while…” Niall smiled shyly at Liam, and Liam pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips before lining himself up.

 

“You sure?” Liam spoke, his voice just as soft as Niall’s. Niall nodded again, and Liam took this as an okay to move, pushing himself into Niall for the first time. He moved slow, studying Niall’s reaction, which shifted from pain, to pleasure, to uncomfort in seconds. Niall shut his eyes tight, and when he was fully seated, he stopped, waiting for the okay to move again. Liam’s eyes never left Niall’s face, and when Niall slowly opened his eyes again, his blue eyes were dark with lust.

 

“Move.” Liam began thrusting in and out of Niall, his movements slow at first, but quickening in both force and speed once Niall started to meet Liam’s thrusts with his own. Niall buried his face in Liam’s shoulder, mewling and keening, his mewls turning into moans, his moans getting louder, turning into screams as Liam hit the blonde’s prostate. Liam focused on hitting that sweet spot, listening to Niall’s sweet noises, sucking love bites into Niall’s innocent skin. Once bruises littered the other boy’s neck and shoulders, Liam pulled his head back to look at his work. Liam watched Niall come completely undone in front of his eyes, the last of Niall’s purity disappearing. It sent him over the edge, spurting into the Irish lad with a cry of his name, Niall not far behind as he came over the two boy’s stomachs. Liam didn’t let go of Niall while the pair came down from their high, Niall finally pulling back to look back into Liam’s captivating eyes.

 

“What does this make us?” Liam speaks, his voice practically a whisper.

 

“I think this makes you mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28759469837/title-quickie-pairing-niam-niall-horan-liam) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
